


Don't Rush This Baby

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: maybe angry and angsty like Thea sees Roy again and she gets really angry because her feelings for him come crashing back but she knows he'll only be there temporarily and she didn't actually <i>mean</i> it when she said nothing would make her happier than if Roy started a new life without her because she wanted to be <i>in</i> that life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rush This Baby

For a moment Thea thought she was seeing things, but she would have recognized that ratty and overly worn red hoodie anywhere. She didn’t know why Roy was in town or why he hadn’t come to see her. She did tell him that he should let her go and move on in his new life, but still he should have come to visit. At least say “hi”. Was that too much to ask?   
She still loved him dearly. Those feelings didn’t… they wouldn’t go away. It didn’t matter how hard she tried to move on and push those emotions down. It made her angry. How could he so easily be walking around Star City? How could he not ache to see her the same way she ached for him?

Thea walked towards him quickly. Her anger blurred any other thoughts she had. 

“Hey!” She called to him as she neared. 

When he turned she hauled back her hand and slapped him hard across the face. 

“Holy shit.” He hissed rubbing his cheek. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Why didn’t you come to see me?” Thea kept her voice low. 

Roy blinked at her. “I… You said…” He sighed and pulled his hand away from his cheek. “Can we go somewhere not public and talk?” 

* * *

Thea slammed her apartment door shut. Laurel was at work, so it was just them and it didn’t matter. “What are you even doing here?” She shouted.

“Why are you so angry?” He gave an exasperated sigh. “You’re the one that said to start a new life and move on.” 

“I didn’t mean it!” She got louder. “I want to be a part of your life. Don’t you get it?” 

“You can’t take it back.” 

“I can and I am.” She took a step closer; there was hardly any space between them. 

Roy shook his head. “I love you, but we need to stop. You were right before.” 

“I wasn’t. I don’t want to let you go and I don’t believe that you do either. If you did you would tell me why you were here.” 

He stayed quiet. 

Thea raised her hand as if she were going to slap him again, but Roy grabbed onto her wrist. “I do miss you, okay?” He breathed just as heavily as she was. “But we both know this isn’t going to end well.”

“I don’t care.” The words came out as a beg. _Take me, love me, fuck me, just be with me._

Roy kept a hold of her wrist and pressed her back against the front door. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. He pinned her wrist above her head and leaned in further. His fingers crept up her shirt and rest just under her bra line. She nipped at his lower lip and dragged her tongue across the same spot. He parted his lips so that she could dip her tongue inside. Thea flicked her tongue over his and took in the sweet taste that was uniquely Roy. 

He inched his hand higher and squeezed her breast eliciting a moan from her. 

“More.” It came out more as a command than anything else. 

Roy obliged and dragged his hand down lower. Quickly undoing the button on her pants and sliding his fingers down into her panties. He broke the kiss and rest his forehead against hers. “You’re so wet.” He whispered as two fingers slid between her folds.

He was teasing her… and for once she wasn’t enjoying it. She was actually getting irritated. “Fuck me.” 

Roy smirked at her words and pressed his fingers further. He circled her entrance making her wait even longer. “Maybe you shouldn’t have slapped me.” 

Thea opened her mouth to argue with him, but he pressed the two fingers all the way in and began to pump them against her. “Oh god.” She moaned out. 

She was still angry with him. She couldn’t believe that he had been in town without saying anything to her, but she couldn’t help melting under his touch. 

Yes, she wanted to be furious with him, but she couldn’t stay mad. Thea loved him so much. She wanted to savor this as long as she could. But she wanted him desperately. It felt like ages since she had been with him this way; maybe a year maybe more. 

“Roy.” She whined his name. 

He pulled both his hands back and tugged down his own pants. Thea watched as his cock bounced free from his boxers. She bit down on her lip and shimmied out of her pants and underwear. He lifted her up pressing her against the door again. 

Thea wrapped her legs around his waist holding onto him tightly. He dragged his throbbing cock through her folds before quickly thrusting it inside of her.

“Ah!” She gasped loudly. 

Roy’s thrusts were quick and desperate. He slammed her body against the door over and over again. “Thea.” He dragged her name out. 

She groaned as he pounded into her. The feeling of his cock pressing in and out, stretching her walls, and dragging along that _spot_ that made her shiver was too much. _But she loved it_. “Fuck! Roy!” She got louder as the minutes ticked by. 

He grabbed onto her hips and held onto her tightly. He carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the edge of the bed and resumed his thrusts; quick and hard. Thea knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Roy’s fingers moved from her hip and slipped in between them. He found her clit giving it a gentle pinch before rubbing in fast circles. 

“Oh god, yes!” Thea shouted. 

Her body trembled beneath him and her walls clenched repeatedly around his cock. Roy kept moving trying to drag it out, but soon he gave one last rough thrust inside of her. He held onto her hips and held her there as he filled her with his cum. 

Thea slumped back into the bed panting heavily. He slowly slid out of her causing her to whine at the loss of contact. 

“Don’t go.” She mumbled quietly. 

“I won’t,” He breathed out. “Not yet.” 

They got rid of the rest of their clothes and climbed into her bed. She curled up close to him and rest her head against his chest. She wanted to fall asleep with his arms around her. She missed it. The way he held her so close and made her feel like she was safe and wanted. She knew that if she fell asleep when she woke he wouldn’t be there anymore. But maybe it was worth it just for a little while.


End file.
